Talk
by Angel Frog
Summary: Does it count as an SI if the author is yanking characters into her world? I decided to have a talk with Valerie and Danny.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

> > > > > > > 

Danny Phantom and Valerie Grey were once more fighting above the streets. "Look, Valerie, I don't want to hurt you!" Danny yelled angrily even as he destroyed her weapons.

Valerie snorted angrily. "Hah! But you have nothing against ruining my life, huh?"

Danny was about to retort with something or other when a strange, female voice spoke. "Would you both stop it for the moment?" Even as the stranger spoke, their surroundings changed from the familiarity of Amity Park to a room neither had seen before.

It was a long room, seeming to take up most of a floor. Somewhat cluttered, there was a large pillar towards the middle of the room. At one end was a low wall around a steep set of stairs leading down to a door, which was closed.

There was an overhead light with a cord that stretched down far enough that someone at the bottom of the stairs could turn it on if they wished. There was also a window looking onto an empty space at the top of the stairs. A door was at the opposite end of the room and several windows were on the longer walls.

Danny was the first to gain his voice. "Where are we?"

From behind him the same voice as before spoke. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what you'd call it." Both ghost and ghost-hunter spun. "But it looks a bit like my room before we moved."

Standing there in the large room was a girl a few years older than them, wearing a plain green shirt and jeans. She was only a little over five feet tall and had long, slightly frizzy red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Valerie automatically reached for a weapon. "Who are you?" She snarled angrily and cursed when she realized she was unarmed. "And where are my weapons!"

The girl rolled her eyes slightly. "I've got a few nicknames, but you can call me Katy. As far as your weapons go, I took them from you. I'll give them back later."

Valerie glared angrily and made to attack Katy. Katy simply frowned slightly and waved a hand to halt her in mid-motion. "You really should think before you attack someone. You never know when it might annoy them."

"Um," Katy glanced over at Danny. "Do you have powers like Clockwork, or something?"

Katy laughed. "No, nothing like that. It's just that here, I control things." She waved a hand at Valerie, though she didn't release her. "I already took away her weapons because I had some idea she might try something. Leaving her free was giving her the benefit of the doubt."

Danny looked between the two females. "Um, could you let her go now? I'm sure she learned her lesson."

Katy smiled. "If you mean about attacking those who are more powerful than her, she obviously hasn't. She still attacks you, after all." But she did release Valerie from the power that held her frozen.

Valerie looked between the blushing ghost and strange girl. "What are you talking about? We always fight."

Katy smirked. "Actually, what happens is that you attack Danny and Danny defends himself, mostly by destroying your weapons." She shook her head at the two.

Danny shook off his embarrassment. "Why did you pull us here anyway? And what are you? You can obviously mess around with Valerie, but why haven't you done anything to me?"

Katy smiled. "Good questions. In order, I wanted to talk to you, I'm an authoress, and—pardon the pun—you have a cooler head than Valerie and were much less likely to attack. If I had wanted to, I could take away your powers temporarily." She winked. "Don't worry, I wouldn't change your appearance any."

Danny stared. "Ah, thanks. I think."

Katy waved a hand. "Oh, calm down. You're one of my favorites, you and the trio." She paused. "Sheesh, it's like doing Harry Potter again."

A black haired, green eyed boy stuck his head out the door at one end of the room. "Did someone say my name."

Katy winced. "Bad imagination," she muttered, just loud enough for Valerie and Danny to hear. "It's nothing Harry, you can go back to what you were doing." The green-eyed boy frowned slightly in confusion, but ducked back and closed the door.

Katy laughed. "Well, anyway. Danny, you asked earlier where we are. To be honest, the best answer would have to be, in my mind." She laughed at the looks they gave her. "I know it sounds strange, but how else would I have such control over you, and how else would other fictional characters be poking their heads out of the attic?"

Valerie gave her a wary look, but nodded. "That makes sense… Wait. Other fictional characters?"

Katy smirked. "I thought you might catch that one. Yes, where I live, your lives are a TV show."

Danny hung his head slightly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Katy smiled slightly at him. "Maybe because you have more brains than you give yourself credit for?"

Danny blushed slightly but pushed on. "Why are we here, anyway?"

Katy sighed. "To be honest, the idea has been rattling around in my head, mostly because I'm getting a little annoyed with Valerie."

Valerie stared. "Annoyed at _me?_ Why?"

Katy smirked. "You're more than a little blind about some things, and won't listen when other people try to tell you the truth about something."

Valerie stepped forward angrily, though she had already learned her lesson about attacking. "Name one instance."

Katy gave an almost feral smile. "Girl, you have challenged me, and I answer such challenges. Name one? I can name plenty." Valerie gave her an annoyed, challenging look. "For one thing, your anger towards Danny here. It's almost completely unfounded, and stupid to boot."

Valerie stiffened in anger. "Unfounded? In what way?"

Katy smirked. "Your main beef seems to be that he ruined your life, yes?" A simple nod. "What happened was that a ghost dog he was trying to deal with accidentally got your father fired. In a way, he gave you a better life."

Valerie growled angrily. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Katy just gave her a smile and a calm look. "Do you really want to have fair-weather friends, who only like you when you have money?"

Valerie took a step back, looking as if Katy had hit her.

Katy kept smiling and continued to make her point. "Has Danny ever fought with full strength? Has he ever done anything that would endanger you?"

Valerie frowned. "No. What's your point?"

Katy laughed. "My point, little girl, is that he's a hell of a lot more powerful than you know. He's also gone out of his way to make sure you were unharmed."

Valerie frowned slightly, looking between the two. "What do you mean?" Though her tone was still challenging, she seemed ready to listen. This caused Katy to back off on her approach slightly.

In a somewhat gentler tone, Katy laid it out for her. "How easy would it have been for Danny to simply target your board, and watch you fall? Or even shoot you directly? Heck, if he wanted you dead, he wouldn't have exposed you to your father. He could have simply let you take the battle suit, then taken it from you when you lost consciousness or worse after it sucked you dry."

Katy glanced over at Danny who was sitting on the wall around the stairs and looking vaguely green at the things she had said. "Sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to sicken you, but it is true." She grimaced. "I can't see you doing any of those things, of course. That last especially smacks more of something Plasmius might do."

Danny looked at her, caught by surprise. "Yeah, can't argue with that, now that you mention it. He is slimy enough."

Katy smirked and nodded slightly in agreement, looking at Valerie once more. The ghost hunter seemed more than a little lost in thought. "Shall I return you to where you came from so you can think things over, or do you need some more proof?"

Valerie looked up at Katy, and then over at Danny. "I'll think about it. Can you send me back now?"

Katy nodded. "Sure. You'll have your equipment back as well." With that, Valerie was simply gone.

Danny looked at the spot Valerie had been. "Where did she go? And why am I still here, anyway."

Katy smiled. "I sent her back to Amity Park, about where she was when she was chasing you. I didn't send you back yet, because you haven't asked to go back yet."

Danny blinked. "Oh." A pause, and then he spoke. "What did you mean when you said I was your favorite character, along with the trio?"

Katy smirked. "I was talking about you, Sam, and Tucker, actually. I obviously know who you are as a human, but Valerie doesn't. And I think you know what I meant by you being a favorite."

Danny blushed. "Ah, right."

He studied her for a moment, causing Katy to blush this time. "What?"

Danny blinked. "Sorry. I was just wondering, you don't look much older than Jazz."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Are you asking what my age is in your not-so-subtle way?" With a blush, Danny nodded. "Alright, fine. But I'm sending you back as soon as I tell you."

Danny nodded and she smirked. "I'm twenty." And with that, Danny found himself once more in the skies above Amity Park, alone.

Blinking, Danny looked around at the familiar surroundings. "I was just curious," he muttered as he flew towards home.

Watching from a different plane of existence, Katy smirked. "Why do you think I wasn't annoyed that you asked?" she murmured.

> > > > > > > 

AN: Yes, I know. I'm probably going to get blasted for writing a SI, but does it really count as that? And yes, before anyone asks, the description of me is accurate. I'm a short redhead with long hair that frizzes at the slightest mention of 'humidity'. Sorry to burst any bubbles out there. Seriously though, this idea has been rattling around in my head, so I decided to type it out. I hope people like it, but if you don't, I won't shed any tears over the fact.


End file.
